


Mila Leigh Scott

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Strange Relationship of Scotty and Hannah [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby, Daddy-Daughter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Toddler, Young Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little ruby that stole his heart the day she was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mila Leigh Scott

Scotty cradled the newborn close to his chest, as he quietly made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Half past five in the morning, the man was exhausted as ever, between late night feedings and the nervousness that came with having a newborn.

 

“Here we go, Mila,” he whispered, pulling a bottle out of the drying rack near the sink. “Ah’m gonna put yeh in your bouncy chair and put yer bottle together.”

 

Mila cooed, blinking up at him as her way of saying it was fine to put her down. Only three weeks old, the precious girl was already given the title as “Daddy’s Girl”; Scotty was the first one out of bed when she woke at night and the first to tend to her in the mornings, giving Hannah the chance to sleep.

 

Setting her down in the floral printed chair, given to them by Nyota during Hannah’s baby shower, Scotty quietly and quickly put the bottle together. Grateful for the canister of formula that Leonard dropped off the day before, Scotty had the bottle ready and warm within minutes.

 

“Let’s get yeh fed and then Ah’ll sit with yeh for a bit,” he said, scooping Mila back up into his arms.

 

Carrying her out into the den, Scotty settled on the sofa, grabbing a pillow to rest under the arm that cradled her tiny head. Picking up the bottle, he gently guided the nipple into her mouth, which she accepted quickly and watched as she began to suck down the formula.

 

“Yer a greedy lil’ thing,” he chuckled, as she slurped. “Yeh have my appetite, Mila bean. Yer Mum isn’t too pleased with that.”

 

One of her tiny hands rested against his wrist as he held the bottle at the correct angle, remembering the long list of do’s and don’ts that Doctor McCoy drilled into his head three weeks previously. Watching as she ate, Scotty couldn’t help but be amazed at his own child. Save for her milky white skin and copper toned hair, Mila Leigh Scott was the splitting image of Hannah; which pleased Hannah greatly since Ian was a splitting image of Scotty. When Leonard placed her into his arms moments after the nurse cleaned her off and swaddled her in a blanket, Scotty felt his heart swell. They'd decided to keep the sex of their second child a surprise the second time around, in which Hannah claimed it was a boy and Scotty insisted it was a girl. So when his little girl opened her eyes to look at him, though he knew she couldn't really see him at that moment, he fell in love. 

 

“Are yeh done?” he asked, as Mila released the nipple of her bottle. “That’s half a bottle, Mila bean! Are yeh trying to weigh more than yer Uncle Jim?”

 

Grabbing the dishtowel off the sofa cushion, Scotty set it over his shoulder and shifted Mila around. Gently patting her back, Scotty mumbled all the things he had to do later that day.

 

“More grocery shopping since yer brother likes to eat everything,’ he snorted. “And more formula since yeh like to eat a lot as well.”

 

Once the newborn burped, loud and clear to Scotty’s amusement, he gently cradled her again in his arms and wiped her mouth. Tossing the towel onto the coffee table, Scotty settled back on the sofa and sighed.

 

“Yer gonna be a heartbreaker one day,” he chuckled, as Mila blinked at him. “Thank god yeh got yer Mum’s looks and not mine.”

 

It was the one thing Scotty couldn’t get over, hours after Doctor McCoy safely delivered their daughter after nine months of darkness in the womb. She was simply gorgeous, both awake and asleep. She was all Hannah and he was forever greatful for that, becuase no girl of his should ever be cursed with his looks. Hannah scolded him plenty of times with his remarks which were critical about his appearance, which was common occurrence whenever Scotty felt awkward when they went out together; especially when they went to bars long before the children came and on nights when they could get a sitter for Ian.

 

_“Would you stop saying that nonsense? I don’t want to hear another word about you being ugly, fat or that you’re balding, Montgomery! I didn't marry you for your looks! I love you just the way you are. Which is a great pain in my ass!”_

“But everyone’s going to envy yeh for this hair,” he smiled, running the tips of his fingers along the back of her head. “My lil' ruby.”

 

So, on that early morning in August, Scotty settled on the sofa with his little ruby and enjoyed the few precious moments of silence. Eventually Ian, their three year old wild child, would be up and fussing about for breakfast and attention from Hannah. As much as Scotty insisted on her staying in bed to rest, Hannah was stubborn.

 

_I had a baby not open heart surgery for Christ sakes! If I want to do laundry, I will! If I want to go outside and walk around the yard with Ian, I will! Don’t give me reason to make you sleep on the couch, Scotty!_

A few extra hours of sleep wouldn’t kill her.

 

 

………..

 

 

By the time she was two, Mila was an adventurous little girl, much to her father’s delight and to her mother’s distress. At ten months old, Mila took her first steps and by sixteen months she could speak a few words and zoom around a room before falling on her behind. So at two, Hannah was waiting to welcome the temper tantrums or anything that wouldn’t involve chasing the toddler around.

 

Of course, not all things go the way people want them to.

 

Mila’s love for engineering happened on pure accident, which Scotty swore up and down on. Turning the basement into a workroom, Scotty forgot to the close the door all the way one particular day and Mila found herself downstairs.

 

“Oi!” Scotty yelped, as Mila trudged around the basement with her doll. “What are yeh doin, Mila?”

 

He quickly got up from his seat and scooped her up into his arms, “Yer Mum is going to kill me!”

 

“Dahdee!” she squealed, as he kissed her cheek. “Pway!”

 

“Yeh can’t play down here, lil' one,” he shook his head, moving to sit back down on his chair. “How did yeh get down here anyway? Yer too short to open doors!”

 

Mila shook her doll by the arm and looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling as she smiled at him. “Dahdee! Pway!”

 

Scotty sighed and stood up, “Okay, we’ll play,” he nodded, moving to the safest part of the basement. “But then yer going upstairs!”

 

After moving into the house upon returning from their five-year mission, Scotty begged to turn the basement into his workroom. He promised to keep all the dangerous items in the toolshed out back and to have a lock on the door to keep the kids out. With some assistance from his friends, the basement looked like a refurbished apartment before all the equipment was moved in.

 

Having secured a teaching position at the Academy, the work he did in the basement was mostly Starfleet originated. The old sofa and tiny refrigerator that sat in the corner of the basement had been Hannah’s idea, considering he spent long hours in the basement working. It was also his "doghouse" as Leonard and Jim teased, whenever he got in trouble with Hannah.

 

“What do yeh want to play with?” Scotty asked, sitting down on the old sofa in the corner of the basement. “Ah don’t have much down here for little girls to play with.”

 

Mila wiggled around and held up her dollie, “Pway!”

 

“Dollies?” Scotty sighed. “Really love. Now yer just torturing me.”

 

For a half an hour, Scotty played with Mila and her doll, speaking in a high pitched voice that never failed to make Mila screech with happiness; it was also perfect blackmail for Hannah to use against him, whenever he found himself in the doghouse.

 

“Ah wonder if we can make this doll walk,” Scotty frowned, holding the fabric covered, cotton-filled, doll in his hand. “Yeh wanna try?”

 

Mila, who had no idea what he really meant, nodded. So, as Mila sat on the sofa with her dollie, Scotty rushed about, collecting wires and other items from their spots. Sitting back down on the floor, Scotty tried to assemble a robotic pair of braces to attach to the legs of the doll, as Mila watched.

 

“Okay Mila,” he nodded, as she stood next to him. “Let’s see if she’ll walk.”

 

Fiddling with the PADD, Scotty set the device to activate and watched as the toy pulled itself up off the floor on shaky legs.

 

Mila squealed, “Dollie!” she pointed. “Dahdee! Dollie walk!”

 

Scotty chuckled, “Look at that!” he shook his head, making the doll spin around on one leg. “Mila bean, isn’t that cool?”

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

Startled, Scotty dropped the PADD onto the floor and yelped. The doll fell down and laid limp against the carpeted area of the basement, while Hannah stood near the work table.

 

“Montgomery Scott!” she started, as Mila began to whimper. “What the hell is Mila doing down here?”

 

“S-she came down here,” Scotty stuttered, as Mila began to wail. “Oh pet, don’t cry.”

 

He pulled Mila onto his lap and cradled her head against his chest, soaking the front of his shirt with her tears.

 

Hannah shook her head, “What did I say about the kids being down here?” she snapped. “YOU PROMISED!”

 

“What did yeh want me to do?” he yelled back. “It’s not like ah told he to come down here, Han! The door must’ve been open halfway and ah didn’t hear her come down!”

 

She cursed in her native tongue and Scotty kicked himself mentally for finding it hot at that moment; he only knew the few basic words when it came to German, but he could always tell when she was cursing him by the tone of her voice. And it was a complete difference from the tone she used while they were in bed together. A complete and total difference.

 

“I don’t even want to speak to you!” Hannah snapped, as she started towards the stairs. “And you can sleep down here tonight, Montgomery!”

 

The door slammed shut behind her, making Mila screech, as Scotty tried to soothe her. Just by using his full name, given at birth, Scotty knew he was in the doghouse for a while.   
  
“Oh Mila,” he sighed, as the two year old continued to cry. “We’re in big trouble now.”

 

It took two weeks for Scotty to gain clearance to sleep in his own bed, after apologizing profusely to Hannah everyday. The door to the basement remained closed and locked after the incident, just to prove how sorry he was for not closing it beforehand. Once Hannah accepted his apology, Scotty figured things would go back to normal. Until Mila learned a new word, expanding her growing vocabulary.

 

“Engee! Engee!” she babbled, as she sat on Scotty’s lap one morning at breakfast.  “Engee!”

 

Looking up from the new blueprints to the _Enterprise_ that Kirk sent over for a second opinion, Scotty saw the twitch in Hannah’s eye and gulped. “Well..” he gave her a nervous laugh. “What a smart lass, huh?”

 

………

 

At the tender age of four, Mila Leigh Scott knew exactly what she wanted to be when she grew up.

 

“Ah’m gonna be like yeh, Daddy!” she smiled, as he made her lunch. “Do yeh think Ah’ll learn about engineering today?”

 

He chuckled, “Ah don’t think so, Mila,” he said, as she pouted. “Yer gonna make pictures and learn how to do math. Maybe read a story or two.”

 

Her first day of preschool came quickly, as the summer months flew by in a flash. No more would Mila spend her mornings curled up on the sofa with Scotty or running around in the backyard with her toys. Now, she was officially a big girl, going off into the world to make friends and expand her horizons in the academic world. Hannah hoped and prayed that by going to school, she would grow out of the phase of wanting be an engineer.

 

“That’s boring!” she stomped her foot. “Ah don’t want to do that stuff!”

 

“There are things in life that yer gonna have to do,” he said, putting the small lunch into her lunchbox. “Yeh think Ah like watching those silly romantic holo-vids with Mum?”

 

Mila giggled and shook her head, “No,” she beamed. “But yeh watch princess holos with me!”

 

He picked her up and gave her a noisy kiss on the cheek, “Those are fun, “ he nodded. “And they sing songs and have magic in them.”

 

“Are we almost ready to go?” Hannah asked, coming into the kitchen with Mila’s backpack. “If you want Daddy to see you off at school, we better get going. Before he gets in trouble at work for being late!”

 

On went the shoes and in the car they went, taking the short drive to the school. It was only a four and a half hour class, which gave Hannah enough time to get the house sorted out and the food shopping done; something she could hardly accomplish with two children in the house all day long. With hugs and kisses, Hannah and Scotty watched as Mila joined the small group of children in the classroom.

 

“She’s going to be fine,” Scotty nodded, as they walked back to the car. “Everyone will love her and she’ll have more friends than we do.”

 

The entire day dragged for Scotty, as he and Keenser worked in the lab. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Mila’s first day went, counting down the minutes til he could go home. By five, he was exhausted and dragging himself through the front door.

 

“DADDY!”

 

The sight of his little girl made him smile, as she rushed down the hall towards him. Still in her school clothes, minus the little blue shoes she wore that morning, Mila looked both happy and tired as she rushed towards him.

 

“Mila!” he exclaimed, as she launched herself into his arms. “Aren’t you happy to see me, huh?”

 

“Ah made yeh a picture at school!” she said, as they started towards the kitchen.

 

“Yeh did?” he asked, as she nodded. “Well, where is it?”

 

Hannah looked over at them, as they stepped into the kitchen; a small smile on her face, as Mila pointed to the refrigerator.

 

“Oh Mila,” Scotty gasped, as he saw the big piece of construction paper on the door. “That’s lovely, sweet!”

 

Mila beamed, “That’s all of us!” she nodded. “Mummy, Ian, Yeh and me! Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones with Joanna. Auntie Ny and Uncle Spock playing chess! Uncle Karu and Uncle Pavel eating cookies! And that's our house and up here is Uncle Jim's boat! ”

 

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head, “Ah love it,” he said. “My little artist!”

 

“You two go on upstairs and wash up for dinner,” Hannah said. “Make sure Ian washes his hands this time!”

 

Dinner went smoothly as they talked about Ian and Mila’s day at school. What they learned and how much homework they had, which was very little considering it was preschool and first grade. Bath time came and went, and the kids sat down to do homework; reading for Ian and a little bit of writing for Mila. By a quarter to eight, both kids were tucked into their beds.

 

“Do yeh like yer class?” Scotty asked, as he tucked her stuffed turtle under it’s own blanket.

 

Mila shrugged, “It’s okay,” she mumbled. “But Ah don’t like anything we talk about.”

 

He nodded and she continued, “Ah don’t want to learn about stories and how to spell, Daddy,” she pouted. “Ah want to be like yeh! Build stuff and fix Uncle Jim’s boat.”

 

“Mila, in order to do that, yeh have to go to school,” he chuckled, which made her groan. “Ah know yeh hate it now, but give it some time and yeh’ll love it.”

 

“Ah want to stay home with yeh and go to work so Ah can play with Keenser,” she scowled. “Mummy’s making me go because she doesn’t want me to be like yeh.”

 

Scotty sighed, “Mila, Ah promise yeh that yeh can be whatever yeh want,” he swore. “As long as it’s legal and nothing that’s…” he trailed off, unsure of how to explain that prostitution and other black market jobs weren’t safe and certainly not the life he wanted her to have. “Anyways, if yeh want to be an engineer, then yeh can be an engineer.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Seeing his four-year-old daughter, sitting up in her bed with wide eyes and a face filled with a look of yearning, made his heart swell. This was his pride and joy, as well as Ian and any future children he would have with Hannah. His baby girl, who was growing up way too fast for his liking, which frightened him to his core.

 

“Ah promise, Mila,” he nodded, tweaking her nose lightly. “Now, let’s get you tucked in and off to dreamland. Yeh got to get up early tomorrow for school.”

 

Mila flopped back against her pillows, giggling as Scotty tucked the blanket up to her chin, before lightly pecking her face with kisses.

 

“Stop Daddy!” she squealed. “That tickles!”

 

“Oh Mila bean,” he snorted, as she beamed up at him. “Ah love yeh, little one.”

 

She clutched Squiggy, the stuffed turtled, to her chest and smiled. “Ah love yeh too, Daddy.”

 

Giving her one more kiss, Scotty got up and made his way to the door, turning on the night-light that sat on the dresser. “Sweet dreams,” he whispered, before closing the door halfway.

 

Standing there, outside her room, Scotty looked at all the drawings that were taped up against the old-fashioned wooden door and smiled. In four years he watched as Mila went from a tiny spec of growing cells on a screen, to a screeching newborn and a hyperactive toddler to the growing girl that ran to him after a long day of work.

 

It made him feel so old, watching his children grow up in a blink of an eye; Ian would be eight in November and Mila would be five the following summer. He’d already hit the milestone of turning forty and god it made him sound like a fossil; it didn’t help that he looked like one too. Hannah on the other hand, was thirty-four and still looked as youthful as she did when they first met. If he could stop time and keep them all at the ages there were at now, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

 

“Scotty?” Hannah appeared at the doorway of their room. “Are you coming to bed?”

 

He looked up at her and nodded, “Yeah,” he managed to smile, as he started towards her. “Just wanted to make sure that Mila would stay in her bed.

 

Hannah nodded, though she looked at him with concern. “Come on,” she tugged on his hand lightly. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

Closing the door behind him, Scotty got ready for bed. When he slid under the sheets, Hannah automatically wrapped her arm over his torso and a leg over his and kissed him. She mumbled a “good night” and an “I love you” before passing out; the kids were always successful when sedatives weren’t. Sighing, Scotty settled down and relaxed, allowing the day’s worth of exhaustion to take over.

 

He would start the next day off like every other day. Happy and blessed to have his family, both happy and safe from the dangers of space. And a little girl, who slept not even ten feet from their bedroom warm in her bed, who wanted nothing more to be just like him. 


End file.
